


Your Lipstick Stain Is A Work Of Art

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Series: Back In High School We Used To Take It Slow [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Feminization, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes michael did things that made him feel pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lipstick Stain Is A Work Of Art

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how to tag this michael has a lot of internalized (something) like he feels bad about enjoying things typically considered feminine.

     Michael knew this wasn’t like, a normal thing for a fifteen year old boy to do. That’s why he always triple checked to make sure he was alone before he did it. When he was home alone and the stereos in his room blaring he could drown out the anxious thoughts of not normal and just enjoy himself.

     If he really thought about it, makeup had always fascinated him. He remembered ignoring his power rangers and his monster truck toys when he knew his parents were going out for the night. How he’d crawl up into his parents’ bed and watch his mom putting on her makeup, how entranced he was by how beautiful it all was. He'd admire all the colors, all the powders and shimmers. He thought it was amazing, watching his mother turn into something from a magazine; how she could change her whole look, so many different ways, just by the makeup she wore. It wasn't until he started school and heard the other boys going on about how gross and girly makeup was that he realized it was something he wasn't allowed to like. So he stopped going in his mom’s room and stopped thinking about makeup, because he was a boy and he didn’t want to be weird.

     It all worked out relatively well until he was thirteen and found a tube of his mom’s lipstick in his bathroom. He stared at it, figured she must've used his bathroom to get ready the night before. He’d picked it up, opened it and let the waves of nostalgia wrap around him. He quickly threw it down when he caught himself thinking about putting it on because he was normal and normal boys did not think about putting on lipstick. He threw it away, tossing it down like it'd burned him. As quickly as he could he emptied his trash can into the bigger one outside, trying to distance himself as much as possible from it. And when his mom searched the house all next week for her favorite lipstick he kept a straight face and ignored the insistent thought in his head that he really should’ve kept it for himself.

     He finally caved when he was fourteen and spending the night at Calum’s. It was two in the morning and he was the only one in the house awake. He’d tossed and turned until he was frustrated, getting up to go to the bathroom.

He huffed when he looked at his reflection, tired eyes, pale puffy lips, ghostly white complexion, and that’s when he saw it. Mali-Koa’s arsenal of makeup sat up on a shelf, practically called his name. He glanced over to make sure the door was locked before going through it. He stared with wide eyes, hands rifling through almost reverently. He stared in awe at the blushes and shimmer and most of all the different shades of lipstick.

 

     He felt guilty, but he had to try it. He pulled out a simple gloss and slowly applied it, puckering his lips the way he saw girls at school do it. He stared at himself and blushed at the feeling of his cock reacting. He quickly rubbed the gloss off, knowing he couldn’t discreetly get himself off in his best friend’s bathroom.

     Feeling incredibly guilty he riffled through Mali’s makeup again, this time pulling out a tube of bright red lipstick and a stick of black eyeliner. He stuffed them in the pockets of his pajama pants before he made his way back to Calum’s room. When he'd slipped the stolen makeup in to the bottom of his bag and dug out all the money he had with him he tiptoed back to the bathroom and slipped the twenty dollars in the bottom of Mali’s bag.

     He made excuses to leave early the next morning, feeling guilty when Calum’s mum made Mali drive him home. He stayed quiet, thinking he gotten away with it until they pulled up in front of his house.

   “Hey,” Mali said causing Michael’s hand to freeze on the door handle, “you owe me four more dollars punk, leave it in my bag next time you come over.”

     Michael nodded, absolutely terrified of what she might say next.

   “Don’t worry kiddo,” she reassured ruffling his hair, “it’ll be our little secret.” She gave him a soft smile. “Now go on, I’ve got more important shit to do than sit here all day.”

     Michael have her a quick hug and a sincere “thanks” before running inside and collapsing on his bed, thanking his lucky stars once again that Mali was pretty much the nicest person ever. He’d smiled into his pillow, happy that at least one person didn’t think he was a freak after finding out his secret.

     He’d only asked her for a few things since then, taking extra money with him to Calum’s house when he couldn’t stand it any longer. He’d slip into Mali’s room while Calum was in the shower, blushing when he handed her the money and giving her the vaguest description of what he wanted.  Trusted her to read between the lines and figure out what exactly he needed.

     Which is how he had ended up with the little collection he had spread out in front of him. There were five or six different shades of lipstick, some concealer, a little pallet of shades of pink and purple eye shadows, eyeliner, and a tube of mascara that boasted it would extend and lift his lashes. Michael sighed, feeling relaxed as soon as he started putting the makeup on. He took his time, watching how it transformed his face, enjoying how pretty it made him feel. He giggled a little when he looked at himself in the mirror, tongue sticking out just a bit in his concentration. Let his face relax and sang along to the P!nk song that was blasting in his room. He stopped for a second as he put on the finishing touches to his lipstick, gave himself a minute to admire how much better he’d gotten at dolling himself up. A year and a half ago up his hands would've been shaking too much to put it on properly. Now that he had more experience; and had watched a ton of YouTube tutorials; he could apply his makeup with confidence.

     Michael stepped back to see more of himself in the mirror, blushed a little at the way his dick was tenting up the front of the little skirt he’d manage to snag out of a pile of clothes the Hood’s had set aside to donate. Maybe it was how loud the music was or maybe he was just too caught up in admiring himself, but he hadn’t heard anyone walking into his room. His heart nearly stopped when he spotted someone from the corner of his eye.

       “Luke!” He shrieked stumbling back, grabbing a towel and trying desperately to cover himself. “What the hell are you doing here? Why the fuck would you just walk in here? Why didn't you call why didn't you knock?”

     Michael felt tears starting to slide down his face, finding it harder to breathe when it felt like a giant fist was crushing his chest while Luke silently stared at him. Michael couldn’t decide if he really wanted to breathe at the moment though with Luke looking at him like that, it made Michael want to crawl out of his skin, be somebody else for a while. He wanted so bad to be normal, to be someone who Luke could be proud of, not some weirdo who spent his free time playing dress up. Michael started crying harder, so mad at himself for being like this, so mad at himself for ruining everything.

   “Michael” Luke finally whispered stepping towards him.

       “No!” Michael squeaked, “Just go, please,” he begged backing into the far wall.

   “Baby please, calm down.” Luke insisted approaching Michael like a spooked animal.

     Michael shook his head and started sobbing harder because calming down was the last thing he could do at the moment. He was standing in front of his boyfriend in a mini skirt and makeup, and he was probably about to be dumped, there was no way he could calm down.

     Luke finally pulled Michael into a crushing hug and Michael let himself sink into it, knowing it was probably the last time he’d get to touch Luke like this. He tried to stop crying, wanting his last moments with Luke to be special.

       “I’m so sorry,” Michael choked out somewhere near Luke’s shoulder.

   “Sweetheart,” Luke tried to get Michael to look at him, “What do you have to be sorry for?”

     Michael clung to him tighter. “I’m sorry I’m not normal, I’m sorry you found out, I’m sorry I’ve wasted so much of your time, I’m sorry that I’ll never get to hold you like this again.” He cried out.

   “What are you talking about?” Luke asked, confused. “Why don’t you think you’re normal? Why wouldn’t you get to hold me anymore?”

       “Because I’m a freak who wears makeup and you pretty much have to break up with me now.”

   “Baby,” Luke admonished rubbing Michael’s back, “you’ve gotta calm down, you’re gonna make yourself sick. C’mere,” he said keeping Michael close as he pulled him to the bedroom. Luke sat down on the bed and let Michael curl up on his lap. “You’re not a freak and there’s no way in hell I’m breaking up with you. God, please just breathe Michael.”

     Michael tried hard to listen, clinging to Luke’s words like a lifeline, tried to match his breathing to Luke’s.

   “Would it help if we talked about it? Do you wanna explain it to me?”

       “I don’t know where I’d even start.” He stammered with a shrug.

   “When’s the first time you tried on makeup? Why do you do it?” Luke asked, running a comforting hand through Michael’s hair.

       “When I was about fourteen I guess.” He mumbled, “I’ve always liked it though. I dunno... it just makes me feel pretty.”

   “How about the skirts?” Luke asked, “Is it just skirts or other stuff too? Dresses? Lingerie?”

       Michael blushed hard but answered; relieved Luke was guiding the conversation. “Skirts are more recent, like, I snagged his one a few weeks ago. I haven’t really tried anything else but I think I’d like to.”

   “What do you mean, snagged? Like, you stole it?”

       “It wasn’t really stealing,” Michael justified himself, “it was one Mali was giving away anyways, no one will miss it.”

   “I’m glad you’ve calmed down,” Luke beamed. Michael was almost shocked when he realized that he wasn’t crying anymore, that the panic that had overwhelmed him had mostly faded.

   “If you wanted stuff like that you know I’d get it for you, right? You don’t have to steal it or anything. Not that you stole it I know” he quickly added seeing Michael’s indignant look.

   “Here,” Luke all but sang as he grabbed a notebook from Michael’s nightstand, “make me a list of all the stuff you want, and I’ll go get it for you.”

      “Luke,” Michael hesitated, “there’s no way I could let you do that.”

   “Shhh,” Luke said before deciding kissing Michael was a better way to stop his protests, “let me spoil you kitten.” He insisted rubbing his nose against Michael’s.

     Michael hesitated another moment before giving in, the urge of new pretty things too strong to resist.

       “Here,” he muttered handing the notebook back to Luke when he was done, “you don’t have to get all of it but like, that’s just a list of the stuff I’ve wanted to try for a while.”

     Luke smiled while he read it. “Will you be alright here for a few minutes while I go get it? You can order a pizza while you wait if you want.” He said shuffling Michael off him, standing up and reaching for his wallet.

       “You’re gonna go now?” Michael asked, reeling just a little from the emotional roller coaster he’d been on.

   “If you’re okay,” Luke replied, cheeks going pink, “I really wanna get this for you.”

       “Okay,” Michael agreed taking the pizza money Luke was offering him, “just hurry back please.”

   “I’ll be as quick as possible,” Luke assured giving Michael a quick kiss before practically sprinting out the door.

    

 

     It wasn’t until Luke had been gone for over an hour that Michael decided to go ahead and eat the pizza without him, feeling free to walk around in his pretty things since the door was locked and his parents were a three hour flight away. He waited another hour before he let himself freak out again. This time he was quiet, feeling the finality of it all crash down on him. Luke wasn’t coming back. He’d been too nice to leave Michael when he was so upset, had calmed him down and given him money for a pizza as a consolation. Luke was too nice for someone like Michael.

     He let himself cry while he continued to eat his pizza and watch Inception, wondering if maybe he could convince Luke it had all been a dream. Wondered if he promised to never dress up again if Luke would change his mind and stay with him. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He felt his heart speed up when he heard Luke call out.

   “Michael can you open the door, my hands are a little full at the moment.”

Michael jumped up off of the couch, peeking out of the door briefly to make sure Luke was alone. He opened the door wider to let Luke in, stared with his jaw dropped at the amount of shopping bags Luke was carrying.

   “I went a little overboard,” Luke admitted already heading back up to Michael’s room. “If you don’t like it all it’s fine, but I just couldn’t stop buying you stuff.” He sat the bags down on the floor by Michael’s bed, released a puff of air like he was exhausted. “Baby what’s wrong?” He asked pulling Michael in close to him when he noted the state his boyfriend was in.

       “I thought you’d left me.” Michael admitted; face going hot at the realization of just how dramatic he’d been.

   “Michael,” Luke sighed sounding only a little exasperated, “I’m not leaving you.”

       “You promise? You’re not breaking up with me?” Michael asked sounding a little desperate and feeling a whole lot pathetic.

   “I promise,” Luke said kissing the top of his head, “why the hell would I break up with you just for looking so pretty? That’d be really fucking dumb of me. Plus I kind of love you.”

     Michael felt his heart stutter. “You think I look pretty? This doesn’t like, freak you out or whatever?” He asked, reaching up to fix his fringe as best he could with his face still pressed against Luke’s chest. “And I love you too.” Michael added when his mind caught up with the rest of what Luke had said. He tried unsuccessfully to hide the smile from spreading across his face, gasped a little when Luke’s hands slid down his bare thighs before coming back up to rest just under the hem of his skirt.

   “You look so beautiful,” Luke breathed out, “so fucking hot like this. Does it make you feel pretty?”

     Michael nodded and let Luke pull him back a bit.

   “God, your makeup still looks great like this, such a pretty little thing aren’t ya?”

     Michael blushed and let out a giggle. “It’s waterproof, for the most part” he said noticing the lipstick stain on Luke’s shirt.

   “I like it,” Luke said staring at Michael like he was seeing him for the first time all over again, big hands roaming over Michael’s slender frame stopping to rest on Michael’s ass. “I really want to fuck you right now.”

       “You still want me?” Michael asked like he was genuinely surprised.

   “Stop being thick,” Luke said fondly, “I want to fuck you all the time. Would you wanna keep your cute little skirt on for me?”

       “Yeah,” Michael breathed out, “yeah, but I’m, would I sound really selfish if I wanted to see what you’d gotten me first?”

     Luke laughed and shook his head. “You’re so cute,” he said, “how about you go take off your makeup with this-” he pulled out a container of wipes, “and I’ll start taking stuff out of the bags?”

     Michael took the container with a blinding smile, giving Luke a quick peck on the cheek before rushing to the bathroom. When he came back out he gasped, eyes going wide as they took in the items spread across his bed.

       “Luke” he whispered, “there’s no way you can give me all this.”

   “I want to spoil you,” Luke said shrugging, “please just; I wanna do this for you.”

     Michael didn’t argue any more, too caught up in looking at his gifts. His bed was full of make up; nail polishes, lipsticks, lip glosses, foundations, primers, things Michael didn’t even recognize but what excited to try. There were perfumes in pretty bottles and lotions that made Michael’s skin feel softer just from looking at them. Michael turned to Luke when he spotted the items towards the head of his bed.

       “Are these really for me?” He asked in awe.

     Luke nodded and picked up one of the lacy bralettes, a pale pink one, handing it to Michael. “Is it too much?”

     Michael shook his head, eyes glued to the lace in front of him; fingers trailing over it like it was made of glass. “It’s perfect.” He whispered, overcome with how lucky he was to have Luke. “Thank you.” He said hoping Luke knew he meant thank you for more than the gifts, that he was thanking Luke for not only accepting Michael but embracing everything about him.

     Luke pulled him in for a kiss. “Thank you for trusting me with this, for letting me see you like this.” Luke bit his lip before he went on, “Do you think… Would it be alright I helped you do your makeup?”

     Michael blushed but nodded eagerly. “Here just take these,” Michael ordered carefully choosing his makeup and putting everything in Luke’s hands, “and go wait for me in the bathroom like, just close the door for a second and I’ll be right there.”

     Michael waited until the door was closed before he took of his clothes, sliding on the lacy pastel panties that matched the bralette he’d first picked up before he put it on too. He pulled on the plain white thigh highs Luke had bought before sliding his skirt back on and going into the bathroom.

   “Fuck,” Luke breathed like it was punched from him, “You’re so beautiful” he shook his head like he couldn’t believe Michael was real.

       “Thanks,” Michael said with a blush, “I was thinking I could do like, the basic stuff and then you could help me with the rest?”

   “Whatever you want.” Luke replied from his seat on the edge of the tub.

       Michael tried his best to ignore Luke’s gaze, letting himself get lost in the moment, relishing in the feeling of the makeup against his skin, cock getting hard when his gaze traveled down to admire the way the lace looked against his pale skin.

 

       ”You wanna help me now?” Michael asked turning to Luke. Luke nodded eagerly, walked up to Michael and picked him up, sitting him on the sink before slotting himself between Michael’s legs. He listened dutifully to Michael’s instructions on how to apply the eyeliner he’d been given, pressing in even closer when Michael closed his eyes. He took his time, trying hard to make a straight line, wanting Michael to like it. When he was satisfied he moved on to the other eye, taking even longer trying to make sure it matched the other side. Luke jumped a bit when Michael spoke up.

 

       “This reminds me of when we first met.” He chirped trying not to smile too much, not wanting his eyes to go all crinkley and mess Luke up.

 

   “Yeah?” Luke acknowledged reaching for the lipstick Michael had chosen, putting a thumb on Michael’s chin to get him to part his lips, “I’m glad there’s not blood everywhere this time.”

 

       “Me too,” Michael said as best he could with Luke’s hand on his jaw. He waited until Luke had pulled the lipstick back a little, “I'm glad I’m not alone in a bathroom this time, I’m pretty sure I won’t have to get myself off.”

 

   “What are you talking about?” Luke asked clearly confused. He put the last touches on Michael’s lips but stayed close. “I left you in the nurse’s office, right?”

 

       “Yeah and you also left me really fucking hard,” Michael laughed, “So I may have taken matters into my own hands in the bathroom.”

 

   “Jesus,” Luke hissed out. He slid his fingers up Michael’s thighs, tracing over the lace on his hips, “you look so pretty baby, wanna suck you off so bad right now.”

 

     Michael tried to keep his voice steady. “Feel free.” He managed to say before Luke was lifting him off the counter.

 

   “Can you stand there? I don’t think I can wait.” Luke asked and Michael went light headed. He was used to being the eager impatient one, was thrown off by how much Luke seemed to be getting off on this too.

 

     “Yeah, please just, yeah this is fine.”

 

   “Thank god,” Luke sighed sinking to his knees hands, smoothing out Michael’s skirt almost reverently before flipping it up. “This stays,” he demanded before kissing Michael’s hips, mouthing at his cock through his panties, “but these pretty things need to go” he eased his finger under the hem, sliding them down to Michael’s ankles, “wanna get my mouth on you.”

 

     Michael’s breath hitched when Luke touched him. There was something about seeing Luke’s big pale hands wrapped around him, the pink head of his dick peeking out of Luke’s fist that Michael couldn’t get used to. He moaned when Luke finally took him in his mouth, hips twitching forward on their own accord.

 

     Luke moved his hands to hold Michael still, groaning at the way his hips were still trying to buck forward.

 

       “Sorry.” Michael gasped looking at his skirt draped over Luke’s head. “Shit,” he hissed feeling overwhelmed, “God I’m not gonna last Luke, ‘m gonna come.”

 

     Luke hummed again before pulling off. “It’s alright,” he mumbled, voice already gone rough and hoarse, “go ahead and come, baby doll”

 

     Michael gasped when Luke went down on him again, put his little hands on Luke’s broad shoulders to try to steady himself as he felt the muscles in his stomach tightening, his orgasm hitting him. When his ears stopped roaring and the fog in his brain cleared he looked down at Luke, ready to get him off too.

 

   “Fuck, have you been getting yourself off this whole time?”

 

     Luke opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a moan.

 

       “Did you just-“

 

   “Yeah.” Luke cut him off, slumping against Michael, letting him pet Luke’s hair until he could stand again.

 

       “So,” Michael said with a smirk, “you like that I get a little dressed up sometimes?”

 

   “You’re my little kitten,” Luke replied kissing Michael’s thigh, “I like you all the time.”


End file.
